The present invention relates to a document filing system wherein items of image information, e.g., text data, are successively stored in an optical disk, retrieval data corresponding to the image information is stored in a floppy disk and the image information is read from the optical disk in accordance with the retrieval data.
Recently a document filing system has been developed and put to a practical use. This system reads a great amount of image information, e.g., text data, by means of two-dimensional optical scanning and stores the information in a storage, e.g., an optical disk. The system also stores retrieval data corresponding to the image information in another storage, e.g., a floppy disk. To retrieve the image information from the optical data, an operator inputs the retrieval data by operating a keyboard. Then, the retrieval data is displayed by a CRT display. If the operator finds this data correct, he operates the keyboard to input the number of the desired page of the text data. The desired page of text data is then displayed by the CRT display and/or visually output by an output device, e.g., a printer.
Any retrieval data displayed by the CRT display is too brief for the operator to identify it with the corresponding image information correctly. In other words, the operator may not be sure if the retrieval data is correct, unless the text data is displayed, page by page, and he scrutinizes each page. This method of judging whether or not each retrieval data is correct is very time-consuming.